Who Ever Knew
by ToConfused247
Summary: Christina Garret thought that she was an ordinary girl...but who would have thought? When she encounters a mysterious, dark wizard, she is cast into the world of magic. What will happen next? PG13 for gory(sp?) moments.(I don't know what it's called!)


A/N—This is my first, well, story, so please be nice. I know that i'm a sucky  
  
Writer, but don't shove it in my face! Sticks tounge out at them This story is basically in third person, (Is that what it's called? LoL, I don't know!!) between Harry and Christina, not just Harry.  
  
Chapter 1: Who She Was  
  
Christina Garret was her name. She lived at 1425 Willow street, also  
  
known as the Wind Chester Orphanage, located in Hertfordshire, just  
  
outside of London.  
  
Her parents had died on the way to the hospital --- to deliver  
  
Christina. Her mother had been in labor when the truck hit them at an  
  
intersection. Amazingly, Heather had lived through it and a C- section  
  
was performed on her now-dead mother. (I know, weird isn't it? I needed something.)  
  
Ms.Compwell, the headmaster at the orphanage was extremly mean. She didn't  
  
care about anyone but herself, hence why she isn't married. This was one of the  
  
reasons that Christina was out on the streets at 1:00 a.m. She needed to get out of there,  
  
so she did what she usually did, and snuck out. She was at her favorite place in the  
  
world at that point --- a small bridge for people to walk on and to look over the edge  
  
and watch the river flow. It looked almost as if it had been painted, not something that  
  
you would see in real life, with its flowers and other such things winding up the bridge,  
  
some even overhanging.  
  
The lights on the dirty brick road were dim, and gave you sort of a calm feeling.  
  
But even calm can be scary and hauntingly. No one was on the streets at this hour, and  
  
this was what gave christina the happiness of being alone.She was able to think of  
  
things that one could not ever imagine to the upmost extent.  
  
She only wished being in a regular family. Christina sighed at herself. She knew  
  
none of this would ever happen. Parents would never want an older girl such as one  
  
that was sixteen years of age. They only wasted cute little kids. Unfortunatly for  
  
Christina, she had gone to (and was still going) a horrible orphanage where no one  
  
wanted kids from. It was a very run-down, beat-up place with the wallpaper falling off  
  
from old age. She didn't blame them though. She had seen the reason that parents  
  
never wanted kids from that orphanage. The girls were horrible with manners, and  
  
they were always so selfish.  
  
Christina hoped that she wasn't like them. She didn't figure she was though,  
  
seeing that the other girls always picked on her and only her because of her differences  
  
in behavior.  
  
Oh, What are you going to do with yourself Christina... she silently asked herself  
  
as she leaned on the rail of the bridge. The rail was cold, due from the rigid nights that  
  
they had had lately. The current date at hand was August the twentt-eigth.  
  
Heather stayed there for about and hour, watching her reflection from the  
  
water below. It didn't look how she felt, which was probably good because she felt  
  
horrible. She had dark brown hair with natural, chestnut- colored highlights. (From  
  
her mothers' side.) Her eyes were stormy blue. (From her fathers' side) Her figure was  
  
small --- resulting from the lack of food, although she didn't look anarexic, ( Spelling?)  
  
which was surprisingly enough. Her face had a few freckles from those days she was  
  
aloud outside. (That sounds a lot like Annie, doesn't it? Oh well, lol.)  
  
She wished her life was different, something that was real feeling. Like the feel  
  
of having someone who cares, or even someone who actually sees you for more then an  
  
orphan. Oh she wished.  
  
A/N--- I know it was boring, but I had to get the first chapter out, but I promise, it will get better! (I hope! HeHe) 


End file.
